Queso fundido
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Austria está cansado de soportar los gritos y las regañinas de Suiza todos los días, por lo que se va de casa y entonces se encuentra con Gilbert. ¿Qué quiere el prusiano? ¿Y qué hace Suiza en casa de Rode? Descubridlo ;


**Disclaimer: Austria y Suiza le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Prusia no, Prusia es mío y sólo mío e_e...ok no XDDD Gilbert también es de Himaruya :P  


* * *

**

**QUESO FUNDIDO**

-¡Indecente! -gritó el pequeño suizo, sentado enfrente del austríaco, el cual, con cara tímida, intentaba comerse la fondue de queso que se le acababa de servir, y que, en menos de dos minutos, había tirado por el suelo, manchándose la ropa de paso-. ¡Si no sabes comer bien, entonces no comas!

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpó Roderich, ruborizado y con cara de culpa-. Lo limpiaré ahora mismo.

Cogió el bol que había contenido el queso y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Déjalo, no limpies nada. Serías capaz de empeorarlo todavía más -le espetó Vash, cogiendo una bayeta mojada y quitando todo el queso derramado en el suelo. Luego lanzó el agua sucia con el alimento al patio, y guardó la bayeta en la alacena. Cerró de un portazo, enfadado. Siempre era igual cuando Austria se quedaba en su casa, siempre.

-Suiza... -el pequeño austríaco lo llamó con un hilito de voz-. N-no era mi intención...

-¡Ya lo sé, Roderich! ¡Pero todos los días pasa algo cuando estás tú! ¡Parece que sí lo haces adrede!

El otro niño apartó la mirada, incómodo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser como soy -le temblaba el labio. Su jefe le había dicho que Suiza era su amigo, pero el austríaco no sentía que eso fuera cierto. Lo único que encontraba en casa de Vash eran broncas, gritos y enfados por parte del suizo, porque, según él, Roderich lo hacía todo mal-. Suiza, si quieres que haga algo para compen...

-No hace falta -le cortó el suizo, con brusquedad-. Mejor vete y no molestes.

-Pero Vash... -el austríaco intentó explicarse, pero el aludido no le dejó.

-¿Tengo que repetirte las cosas dos veces? ¡Lárgate, que tengo trabajo! -casi ladró Vash, señalándole la puerta que daba a la habitación que ambos compartían, y el pequeño Roderich asintió, con la cabeza fija en el suelo, y se metió dentro, cerrando tras él. El suizo se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando tranquilizarse. Se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos momentos y luego salió fuera, negando con la cabeza.

Dentro de la habitación, Austria se había hecho un ovillo, tumbado en la cama. Tenía la mirada perdida, sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular. Se sentía desplazado y fuera de lugar. Había dejado la ropa sucia en el cubo, y se había puesto el camisón largo para dormir, pues ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Vash... -murmuró, con voz lastimera-. ¿Por qué nunca me quieres escuchar?

El suizo decía que hablar solo era de enfermos mentales, pero ahora que no le oía, podía descargarse. Austria frunció levemente el ceño y miró a la pared debajo de la ventana, como si Suiza estuviera ahí y le estuviese escuchando.

-Siempre te doy los buenos días, y lo único que recibo a cambio es un gruñido, porque nunca tienes tiempo -los hombros le temblaban-. Siempre criticas todo lo que yo hago como si estuviera mal, y yo intento hacer las cosas a tu manera, pero entonces te enfadas y te pones a gritar diciendo que no quieres que te imite. ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¡Dímelo! -los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Le salieron del corazón, y aunque Vash no estuviera presente, le daba igual-. Me insultas, me gritas, me regañas, ¡y yo sólo quiero que seamos amigos!

Había comenzado a llorar, mojando de lágrimas la cama. Seguramente el suizo se volvería a enfadar con él por ensuciarla, pero le daba igual.

-¿Es tan difícil entender para ti que lo único que quiero es llevarme bien contigo? -comenzó a elevar el tono de voz inconscientemente-. ¡No me das ninguna oportunidad siquiera de hablarte, te comportas como si no quisieras saber nada de mí! ¡Y tengo miles de cosas que decirte! Pero claro, tú no te interesas por nada, nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Para ti yo sólo soy un añadido en tu casa, y sé que quieres que me vaya.

Notaba el corazón oprimido, y las lágrimas no paraban. Oyó un ruido fuera de la habitación, y pasos que seguramente eran de Vash.

-¡Pues me voy a ir! -gritó, bajándose de la cama y abriendo el armario, súbitamente enfadado. Cogió toda su ropa y la metió en su bolsa de viaje, cerrándola y echándosela al hombro. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Suiza, apoyado junto a la puerta. Vash levantó la cabeza y le miró. Roderich temió que le fuera a echar otra bronca. Suiza siempre encontraba motivos.

-Austria... -la voz de Vash no sonaba enfadada, sino ligeramente quebrada. El pequeño Roderich se sorprendió, pero aun así, seguía con el ceño fruncido. Se secó las lágrimas para intentar disimular.

-¿Qué? -le espetó.

-He...oído todo lo que has dicho -Suiza apartó la vista, incómodo-. Hablabas tan alto que no he podido evitar escucharte desde el patio.

Austria notó una especie de escalofrío.

-¿Es cierto todo eso, Roderich? -insistió Vash. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. El austríaco nunca le había visto así.

-¿Y qué si lo es? -respondió con otra pregunta-. No finjas que te importa. Y ahora déjame pasar, Suiza. Vuelvo a mi casa.

Rodeó a su compañero y echó a andar hacia la salida, pero Vash le agarró del brazo.

-Austria, no hagas tonterías y déjame explicarte...

-Yo creo que no hay nada que explicar. Suéltame, por favor -el austríaco apartó la mano del suizo, liberándose del agarre, y echó casi a correr, saliendo de la casa. No le importaba si Vash le llamaba o no.

Media hora después, el pequeño Roderich se arrepentía mucho de haberse ido de casa de Suiza, y más cuando éste le había pedido que le dejara explicarse. Pero no había querido escucharle, había cogido la puerta y se había marchado. Le quedaba mucho trecho hasta llegar a su casa, y no sabía si Suiza iría tras él, por lo que andaba rápido, todo lo que se lo permitía el peso de su bolsa de viaje. -Espero llegar pronto, ya empiezo a cansarme... -dejó la pesada bolsa en el suelo y decidió sentarse a un lado del camino, bajo un árbol-. Me pararé aquí, luego sigo...

Se recostó contra el tronco, y apoyó su espalda en la bolsa de viaje. No sabía que no estaba solo en la campiña.

Prusia salió de entre los arbustos atropelladamente. Le faltaba el aliento, pero mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia. Había conseguido escapar de Hungría, aunque no era raro ya que nadie podía igualar su awesome velocidad. Sin embargo, por maravilloso que fuera, también necesitaba descansar, por lo que decidió pararse bajo un árbol... que halló ocupado. Amplió su sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es el señorito Austria! -dijo, acercándose a Roderich y sobresaltándolo-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te perdiste de nuevo, para variar? Kesesesesesese...

-¡Gilbert! -intentó retroceder, pero tenía el árbol detrás y no pudo, así que se apretó contra el tronco-. ¡D-déjame!¡No te he hecho nada, simplemente vuelvo a mi casa, ¡vete, por favor! -suplicó.

-Kesesese, lo siento señorito, pero nadie le dice lo que debe hacer al awesome Prusia -empezó a tirarle de Mariazell- ¿Por qué estás tú solo? ¿El amargado de Suiza ya se cansó de ti?

-¡N-no! ¡A Mariazell no! ¡N-no toques a...ah! -el austríaco emitió un gemido agudo, mientras notaba varios escalofríos por todo el cuerpo-. S-suelta... Las mejillas se le cubrieron de rubor y notó que su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse. -P-por favor...

Prusia se sonrojó fuertemente por la reacción del austríaco, y pensó en que se veía demasiado lindo así, con lo que comenzó a pokearle las mejillas mientras decía:

-Ya, respóndeme o te obligaré a hacerlo.

-¡Deja de toquetearme! -Roderich frunció el ceño y se alejó del prusiano-. ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Déjame en paz! Se puso a temblar y a casi llorar al pensar en Suiza. Dos lágrimas le asomaron a los ojos, pero se las secó a toda velocidad.

-Oe... -Prusia vio lo afectado que estaba el otro niño y se sintió un poco mal. Pero sólo un poco, él era demasiado increíble para albergar malos sentimientos-...Si quieres... puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa.

-Llevarme a... -Austria se quedó meditando la oferta de Gilbert. Le tenía miedo, y temía que fuera una trampa de Prusia para aprovecharse de él. Pero negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, apartando todos los malos pensamientos. No tenía por qué ser una trampa, a lo mejor el prusiano venía con buena voluntad-. Está bien, pero no te acerques a menos de dos metros de mí, por favor...

Echó a andar de nuevo con su bolsa.

-Oye, oye, a mí, exigencias ninguna... ¿a que te dejo abandonado? -exclamó Gilbert. Sin embargo, echó a andar unos metros por delante del austríaco-. Te aviso que no me pienso parar.

Roderich lo vio adelantarse, y sin querer, se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Quizá había juzgado mal a Prusia...

-M-muchas gracias... -dijo con la cabeza gacha y sonrojadísimo. Gilbert notó que las mejillas se le cubrían de rubor. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y se le acercó, poniéndole la mano bajo la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara.

-No las necesito, señorito, soy demasiado awesome y hago esto por gusto. ¡Vamos de una vez!

-Pero yo te las quiero dar de todos modos -la boca del austríaco dibujó una sonrisa que a ojos de Gilbert era de lo más angelical que hubiera visto-. Mi casa no está demasiado lejos de todas maneras.

Cogió la mano del prusiano, lo cual le provocó a éste un sonrojo mucho más acentuado, y ambos continuaron andando, con Prusia un poco por delante, sonriendo a su manera genial.

Gilbert continuó llevando a Rode de la mano hasta que llegaron a la casa. Con algo de pena, soltó su mano.

-Ya hemos llegado, señorito. Espero que la próxima vez no te pierdas, aunque, claro, con una casa tan poco genial no me extraña que te perdieras todos los días, kesesesesese.

-Mira a ver si no te pierdes tú... -sonrió levemente el pequeño austríaco-. Hasta luego, Gilbert...y gracias de nuevo por traerme -le dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad. Prusia pensó en que había valido la pena encontrarse con él sólo para ver esa sonrisa, que era para él y sólo para él.

-¡Dije que no hacen falta las gracias! -exclamó, echando humo por las orejas y colorado hasta la raíz del pelo-. ¡Me voy, señorito!

Salió corriendo a toda prisa por el camino. Austria lo vio marcharse, y cuando desapareció, sacó la llave de su casa y entró. Todo estaba como lo había dejado al marcharse con Suiza, y al recordarlo de nuevo notó una punzada en el corazón.

-Por fin estoy en casa...

-Pues ya estabas tardando -resonó una voz harto conocida, que sobresaltó al pequeño Roderich y le hizo saltar. Vash apareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿QU...? -exclamó el niño-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí y cómo has entrado?

-Fácil, al irte te dejaste abierta la puerta trasera -contestó el suizo, señalándola-. Me sorprende que no hayan venido a robarte aún con lo descuidado que eres... -tomó aire. No había ido a regañarlo otra vez, tenía que arreglar las cosas-. Escucha, Austria...cuando te fuiste no me dejaste explicarte, y ahora quiero que hablemos, ¿vale?

Austria no le dijo ni que sí ni que no. Dudaba mucho, y a lo mejor hablar con Vash sólo le traería aún más problemas de los que tenía.

-¿Qué clase de explicación tienes que darme? -preguntó, con la cabeza gacha-. Todo lo que me oíste decir es cierto, y sabes que lo es.

-Ya lo sé -reconoció Suiza. Aquello era muy difícil, él no solía admitir sus errores-. Y he venido a decirte...que en parte...tienes razón.

Roderich lo miró. Suiza nunca admitía que se equivocaba y que otros tenían la razón. Quizá realmente había cambiado.

–Sé que te grito demasiado y la mayor parte del día...bueno, pues estoy de mal humor, pero no es por culpa tuya, aunque te lo diga. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Rode.

Era la primera vez que Vash le llamaba así, y el pequeño austríaco se ruborizó. El suizo también tenía las mejillas coloreadas, y se acercó a Austria.

–Voy a intentar no gritarte tanto, ¿vale? –Suiza apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido–. Pero no pienses que me siento culpable ni nada de eso, tú sigues siendo demasiado torpe. Pero...lo que quiero decir es que...no me enfadaré tan a menudo contigo.

–Vash... –Roderich no pudo resistir más y lo abrazó por sorpresa. El pequeño suizo notó que casi le salía humo por las orejas.

–¡Oye! ¡S–suéltame ahora mismo! ¡No me abraces! –manoteó para intentar escapar, pero Austria no le dejaba. Lo miró con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa feliz.

–Gracias, Suiza, muchas gracias –le dijo–. Yo prometo que no volveré a tirar nada al suelo, ni molestarte ni hacerte enfadar, porque eres muy importante para mí, y no quiero que estés de mal humor.

Alzó una manita y le acarició la mejilla.

–Austria... –el suizo cerró los ojos ante el gusto que le daba esa caricia–. N–no es necesario que...

–Pero lo voy a hacer –el austríaco acercó su boca a la de Vash y lo besó con dulzura. Suiza entró en shock momentáneo, pero luego lo abrazó por la cintura y le correspondió el beso. Mientras duraba ese inigualable momento, el rubio pensó en que había merecido la pena salir detrás de Roderich. Y descubrió que en realidad no le importaba que tirara cosas al suelo. Siempre le iba a perdonar.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
